Fruits Blossom
by BossGoomba
Summary: Far after the first memory everyone forgot and much before the story of when the cat’s words came true, there is another story: Fruits Blossom. It tells a tale from a previous Sohma generation, the curse would change, for Mercy's sake.
1. Prologue

Fruits Blossom

**Prologue:**

Far after the first memory everyone forgot and much before the story of when the cat's words came true, there is another story. The foundations of a promise were uncovered, and the 'bond' would come into question. It is the story of the beginning of the end, when the burden of a long made promise had just begun to weigh on those who made it, when the promise was just beginning to become a curse . . .

'Damn it! It's going to rain, I just know it. I'll have to go find shelter,' Nekai thought to himself as he gazed upwards into the gradually darkening sky. Heavy black rain clouds looked as if they would pop at any moment. The sight concerned the traveler. He would have to conceal himself before the clouds released their tears.

The young man, still soft looking with youth, retreated into the forest. The thicket of trees would protect his secret. He didn't want to expose himself to the people of the village. He couldn't find a reason he should care about what they thought of him, but he did all the same. He wouldn't have been trying to hide otherwise. He finally settled into a dense part of the forest, well away from the village and the people.

It was just in time. As Nekai settled himself under an out cropping of rock, the first drop fell from the canopy above. He felt the strange lethargy overtake him. It happened every time it rained. His master had told him it was that his body was using all its stored energy to try and fight the beast with in. The beast would win, it could always overtake him. It was the curse the cat carried.

**oxoxox**

He watched the rain, his back propped against the door's frame. There was an unconscious sneer on the man's delicate features. The Main House was so full of silence it was almost deafening. The silence spoke of all that was being avoided. Everyone in the Main House knew what the rain brought. Deep within him, with a force that he didn't fully comprehend, the thought disgusted him. Haruki couldn't smell the cat's reek upon the evening air, so the fool must have been upwind of the village. Thankful for small blessings, Haruki couldn't help the lingering thoughts he wasted on the cat. Why did he feel the need to wander 'outside'? The protection the 'inside' gave him was enough to give Haruki comfort. After all, it was expected for him to stay 'inside'. The rat was the closest animal to god.

Mousy brown hair fell into his eyes, the longer part was tied into a top knot, but his bangs bothered him every now and then. Though paired with his large brown eyes, his features made him quite the attractive man. This both delighted and blighted him. It attracted the attention of the village girls. As a member of the zodiac he was naturally weary of the opposite sex, that didn't mean he lacked appreciation for the interest. The secret the Sohma family kept had to be protected at all costs. One accident and they were exposed. Then they would have to hire a ninja to silence the witnesses. It would be messy; Haruki wrinkled his nose at the thought. The Sohma family hadn't done business with the _Shikyo-te_ clan in many years. It was a good record, one he personally wanted to see continue.

"Haruki-sama," chimed a sweet and unfamiliar voice. Haruki turned his head; a servant girl was bent in a bow before him. She was most definitely new. She wore the somber kimono of a maid, but that didn't hide her beauty. He smiled to himself, he would have to make sure and welcome her properly later. While physical relations as a member of the zodiac was a tricky, it wasn't as impossible as many thought. The rat always enjoyed a challenge. He was famous for being able to overcome such things as challenges. Besides all that, everyone in the 'inside' knew about his condition. Though he didn't prefer his transformed state, there really wasn't anything to hide.

"Please, go on," he encouraged the girl gently.

The maid never looked up. "Akiko-sama requests you."

"Very well, you may go," he waited until the girl exited the room before he moved deeper into the Main House, towards the collection of rooms referred to as the Inner Sanctum by many of those who live 'inside'.

When he came to the door, he announced himself before sliding the door open. He revealed a kneeling Akiko. The man had a frail look to him that encourage all to speak gently ton him for fear he would break at any moment. His hair was the colored like gossamer from a spider's web, a light silver gray. It was long and pooled around him where he sat. Haruki knew Akiko was much stronger then he appeared. At twenty-nine, he had already outlived his father. Akiko attributed it to the fact that he had no child to replace him, and as long as he had none he would continue to live.

Haruki thought Akiko was playing a dangerous game. With out Akiko, or an heir to take his place as Head of Household, the Zodiac would be no different from the cat demon. The thought mortified him. He wanted nothing in common with that piece of filth. Soon he would have to take matters into his own hands. He had already consulted Akiko's wife, Suzuki, on the subject. She longed for little else in the world then a child to call her own. She thought her husband rather cruel for denying her what she felt was her right to have.

"My lord," he addressed the frail man, falling into a bow.

"As you know, our kitty cat seems to have gone astray. I have decided to allow it no longer. In that form of his, he puts us all at risk. Every time it rains, stories from the village tell of a stench that turns rice to mush in the fields. Probably just tales for the simple, but I half believe the tale having borne witness to the foul odor of the cat demon myself. Disgusting. I want you to go with my seal to the _Shikyo-te_ village. I've shown you the path before. The Cat is much stronger in that form then any of the Zodiac, including you Haruki. We need one of their specially trained ninjas to bring that abomination back to us. Can I count on you?" Akiko watched for any flicker in his demeanor.

"I can bring the Cat back, he has never . . ." he was interrupted by Akiko.

"In his human form, yes; you have never been bested. However the cat demon is a monster. I cannot take a risk, you are far to valuable to me. To catch a demon we need a demon."

Haruki didn't like it, but he knew Akiko spoke the truth. "I understand," he said bending to his master's will.

Akiko held out the ring in the palm of his hand, it was a gold ring with the family crest engraved on it. It would guarantee his safety. Yes the _Shikyo-te_ were demons, there was no better way to describe a ninja.

**

* * *

First of all I would like to thank everyone who has started reading Fruit's Blossom, I plan it to be a thrilling epic that sheds some light on a past the Sohmas could have had. If you are reading this, then you have read the story, please review. Good or Bad, I want to know how I'm doing. Thanks!**


	2. Petal Rain

**Chapter 1: Petal Rain**

Spring brought out the hidden color of the cherry trees. She had always taken it to symbolize a hidden attribute, a trait all creatures had. It wasn't very often that she got to see the beauty of the usually common looking trees. Though the _Shikyo-te_ village was surrounded by forest, no such trees grew in the immediate area. The _Shikyo-te_ village put emphasis on hiding, on concealing hidden attributes. It only made sense such a flashy tree would go unwelcome. The leaves fell, petals rained over the soggy landscape. The grays and pinks forged a startling contrast.

It was making it hard for her to focus. The ease at which her current mission was progressing didn't help either. She had never imagined that her mark would be so effortless to observe. His bright orange hair made sure of that. She could even watch him from the tree tops, and at quite a distance. Grandmaster had warned her to take extreme caution. They had told her she was chasing a demon, one that was more dangerous then he appeared.

The request had come from Haruki Sohma himself. Even in her secluded village she had heard of him, had desired to meet him. He was the best swordsman in the province, and perhaps all Japan. She had heard he was rather handsome, her missions had allowed her to stay abreast of the rumors in the province. She had not expected him to be so delicate looking. The right hand of the famous Sohma family was nothing more then a boy. But she wasn't too hard on him for it. She was young herself, but with gifts few could imagine. It must have been the same with Haruki. She hadn't been allowed any direct contact with the young Sohma man, but she had made a vow to herself that she would see him again; even if she had to disobey Grandmaster to do so. She would need a little relaxation if this mission proved as difficult as Grandmaster had warned.

She looked to the neighboring branches. She had nearly fallen earlier from a branch that was breaking away from its tree. She managed to jump to another branch as soon as she felt it give way under her weight. She was lucky she didn't give herself away, only her distance from her mark had allowed such fortune.

She decided, as her mark started moving towards her perch, that she had observed enough. It was time for a first encounter. The purpose was to attack fast and hard then fade away. She wasn't planning on a win, she was hoping to strike fear into her mark. Have him constantly aware that she could attack again at any moment, coming out of the darkness like a wraith. She needed to collect tactical information. He didn't look strong, but she would not have been hired were he as easy to capture as he looked. She needed to assess his strengths and weaknesses. She needed to take every caution she could. The Sohmas wanted him back alive.

Her target moved underneath her. She prepared herself. The element of surprise was on her side, and it wasn't the only element at her disposal. She dropped down from her bough, into the petal rain. The muck sloshed, she bent her knees to soften the impact. She stood slowly and announced, "Prepare to defend your self. The white devil, Hakuma, has come for you," her voice cut through the air like an icy wind. The orange haired man, who looked to her to be a member of the samurai class, threw her a glance over his left shoulder. The look was accompanied by an amused smile that baffled her for a moment.

"I wondered if I'd have the opportunity to meet you, with you lurking around like that. Tell me, what is so interesting that you would want to watch me all day?" he turned to face her.

She did not let this throw her off. She only narrowed her eyes. "The Sohma family have contracted me to bring you 'inside'. You know what that means don't you . . ." she was sure he did, Hakuma on the other hand didn't. There was no need for him to know that. "Why they'd want a demon back is beyond what I'd call good sense. Good thing I only follow orders," a wry smile caressed her lips. Something flickered on the young mans face, was it concern? Whatever she had just said had made him uncomfortable. Would it throw him off balance?

It bothered her on a deep level that he did not move to defend himself. He was underestimating her, being a woman would make no difference on how much pain she would issue him. The wind shifted, a wall of pink petals collected, dividing the adversaries. She charged at him, bursting through the curtain. The petals danced behind her, the quickness of her movement causing small cherry blossome vortexes in her wake. She jumped as she came to him, lifting her foot up and placing a firm kick in the center of his chest with her black tabi covered foot. Using the solid surface she propelled herself backwards into a flip landing on her feet a good distance from her opponent, surrounded once again in a blizzard of pink petals.

As he recovered from the force and shock of the swift blow, he grabbed the hilt of his katana. He was finally getting serious. She had wondered if her little acrobatic performance would send a message. He came running towards her, the blade carried low. He wildly slashed upwards as he came within sword length of the ninja. It took little effort to dance out of the way of the demon's careless swords play. It was a special kind of carelessness she had recently come up against before, and thus she recognized the intent. He was testing her reflexes too.

Where had she seen this style before, it was so recent she shouldn't have had trouble remembering. She quickly pushed it from her mind. She needed to keep her mind on her mission, no matter how easy it was turning out to be. Accidents always favored the inattentive. She was beginning to think she could best him here, there was no reason to drag it out.

Then an odd sound she did remember interrupted their fight. As the orange haired youth looked up, she already knew what was happening. She ran as quickly as she could, the young man could only drop his blade and make an attempt to protect himself with his arms from the impact that was impending. She used her full force to move the man, which she hit with her body and pulled him close to her into an embrace, so that he would follow her to the direction she was headed and out of harm's way. The action was followed but a hard thudding slosh as the branch made impact with the muddy earth. Not a second afterwards there was a loud poof accompanied by a cloud of orange smoke. She looked down wearily, only to find she had a mess of orange fur pressed against her body. She pulled the creature away from her and held it at arms length. "So the mighty demon . . . " she trailed off for a laugh she could no longer contain. "is a kitty cat?"


	3. Rooster Knows Best

**Chapter 2: Rooster Knows Best**

"So Akiko wouldn't let you go after your arch nemesis?" Sorano summed up the last bit of conversation. Haruki nodded, briefly wondering if Sorano had difficulties 'outside'. His hair was brightly red, like the comb on a rooster. He was the rooster, and that knowledge made his appearance less surprising. Those on the 'outside' didn't have access to this information. Was he treated like a foreigner? Besides his hair, all his other features were distinctly Japanese.

"I cannot go against his wishes, even if I wanted to," Haruki said, accepting the skin Sorano offered him. He took a sip, and was surprised by the contents. It took a fair amount of self control not to cough after he swallowed. "A little strong don't you think?"

"You always were a light weight. Must be that womanly figure of yours, the one you feel the need to parade around like it's a gift from the gods," Sorano couldn't hold back the laughter. "That there, Rat, is some of Maruko's best stuff. Sake with a punch."

"She is going to blind someone one of these days. It will probably be you; it'll serve you right for encouraging her. How is she doing? Akiko seems certain she'll return to the 'inside' any day now."

"He's been saying that for years, since she setup her teahouse some ten years ago. Maruko isn't going to give up. It isn't in her nature." Sorano said voice full of admiration. Of them all, Maruko was the least likely to bend to Akiko's will.

"No, I don't suppose it is. Her animal is known for stubbornness." Haruki answered.

Sorano laughed. "You're just jealous she is 'outside', living more free then any of us. Living it up while you have to pay Akiko lip service. Couldn't pay me enough to be that close to god." He fell into another fit of hearty laughter. He always thought himself rather clever.

Haruki suppressed a smile. "It does have perks. Pros and cons to everything my dear rooster. I get free reign with all the pretty house maids," he made it sound like a joke, but Sorano knew exactly how serious he actually was.

"You'll get tired of maid girls. They have no personality; only spend the night with you to ensure their jobs. They have families to feed. They have no spunk. The subservience might be a turn on for a while, but it gets very boring. Leiko's so timid. I can't get her to do anything fun, or act on her own."

"Are you sure it isn't you that is bored."

Sorano narrowed his eyes dangerously at Haruki. "I love Leiko; it isn't the same as you and your countless maid girls. You wouldn't know love if it came up and bit you and if by some small chance you are blessed enough to bump into it by mistake, you will understand. Until then it is like trying to describe sex to a virgin."

"You were lucky to convince a woman in the Zodiac to be your partner," Haruki pointed out.

"You should lay claim to one of them. Only two left, and a younger one coming up if you feel like waiting. You might be hard pressed to get to Maruko or Rini. Neither likes you very much. Best start bringing Kaida candy, maybe the sweetness will rub off on you," the rooster muffled more laughter.

Haruki shook his head, and then a memory returned to the front of his mind. "I did see a beautiful woman when I was sent to the _Shikyo-te_ village," he paused to narrow his eyes after Sorano rolled his. "She was not a normal woman-"

"No I don't suppose normal women hang out in a _ninja_ village . . ." Sorano loved to add his comments.

Haruki only continued as if Sorano had never spoken. "She had hair the color of snow, eyes the frosty blue color of ice. He skin was pale-"

"As pale as yours, Haruki-chan?"

Haruki ignored him again. "You could have mistaken her for the Snow Woman. She had no shame either, wore clothes that revealed more then they hid. It is amazing anyone in the village could get anything done, her dressed like that." Haruki couldn't help but reflect on her . . .

**oxoxox**

It was very hard to concentrate with her there. He wondered if she were cold wearing that costume of hers. Her clothing consisted of a short skirt made of thigh length leather panels, the panels in the middle, both front and back, were colored blue. Her top was a black shirt, one that didn't cover her stomach. Over top was a stiff, slightly winged blue mantle. The costume was no where as grandiose as that of the Grandmaster. She wore a white mask on top of her head.

What did that mask look like?

"It has been a long time since we have done business with the Sohma clan. What is the purpose of this contract," Grandmaster asked, pulling Haruki out of his silent reverie.

"We need something returned to us," He went on to describe Nekai to them both; he had deduced that the woman was there to hear everything with her own ears. "Be wary, he is possessed of a demon," he felt the need to warn the woman that would be going after him, who he glanced at as he made mention of it.

"Be not concerned. The fact that she is a woman is well compensated for. There would be no better operative I could send up against a demon. Hakuma is very talented. You know the price; the Sohmas are always very generous to _Shikyo-te_."

"He must be returned to us alive," he added.

"I shall be gentle," The woman spoke for the first time. She reached up and pulled her white mask over her face. Haruki immediately sunk. It was a rather artistic rendition of a cat, the face painted in the color blue. In the same moment, a dense mist collected at her feet, it coiled upwards engulfing the woman in the mist. When the mist cleared she was gone.

It was at that moment Haruki decided that he had to see her again. More deeply then that, he wanted her more then he had ever wanted any of the Main House's pretty maids.

**oxoxox**

"Do you always zone out like that Haruki?" Sorano asked. Haruki shook his head.

"Must be the sake," that was when Sorano punched him. Haruki grabbed his shoulder and exaggerated the injury.

"Never blame the sake," Sorano's voice was for once very serious.

"She wore a cat mask, that woman. She was lovely, but I may have to despise her on principle," Haruki said, ending the subject. He stood and nodded to Sorano. "My bed calls to me, another night Sorano?"

"Another night Haruki."

**

* * *

Still with me? That is great. The next chapter is where the plot begins to thicken. Remember to leave a review. It will make my Muse, named Kabuki, very happy. **


	4. Night at the Dancing Ox

**Chapter 3, this is where the action adventure part really starts. This will be the average length of chapters from now on, the last ones were short just to get to know the characters. Thank-you for coming along with me on this journey, don't forget to leave a review to inspire me to continue! Or ask questions, I'll reply to them in the next chapter.**

**Vocabulary:**

Kunoichi - Female ninja

Juunishi – Zodiac plus the Cat

* * *

**Chapter 3: Night at the Dancing Ox**

"Do you mind?" Nekai asked the woman as he gathered his clothes. Why did that damn cat mask have to smile at him like that. He felt like it was mocking him.

"No, I don't mind at all," she answered, her voice tainted with amusement. He eyes never left his naked form. Being watched so intently made him nervous; being watched so intently by a woman who wore an outfit like that was worse. He hoped that his body wouldn't betray him. "You have nothing to be shy about, kitty cat," this was followed by another string of laughter, muffled from behind the woman's mask.

"It isn't that funny, you're a _ninja_, pull yourself together," his tone conveying his vexation.

"It is very funny. And I am no such thing. I'm a _kunoichi_, male _ninja_ are dime a dozen. I am the only _kunoichi_ in the province. Well I'm supposed to be. I'm more relieved by you then I find you humorous. The way Haruki talked . . ." she paused, Nekai figured it was for dramatic effect more then anything. The woman seemed to like putting on a show as much as her real job. "When he said you were possessed of a demon, I had taken that to mean you were dangerous."

Nekai stiffened as he pulled on his pants. "Haruki is an ass, you have to be careful with everything he says. He never reveals anything with out a motive. Can never trust a word that comes out of the _rat's_ mouth," he quickly said, hoping she wouldn't pick up on his nervous body language. Master had always said that was his weak point.

"I saved your life . . ." she brought up wryly, as if she had an edge. Nekai would be damned if he owed her anything.

"That is your problem, not mine. I never asked you to."

"And yet you live just the same. Besides, I need you alive or I don't get paid." She amended.

"Pity. Cause the only way I'm going back with you is if I'm dead."

The woman wafted her hand as if trying to clear an odor. "It wasn't what I was trying to get at. I want to know why you transform like that. Is it magic?"

"It sure the hell isn't normal."

"Beyond that, tell me, or I'll sneak up behind you; give you a hug and bring your furry arse back to the Main House like that. If you tell me, I will vow not take advantage of your . . . condition."

Nekai thought about it for the second, could he trust a _shikyo-te_ operative? For once he decided to go against what his vengeful spirit wanted him to do. He decided to trust her, she might be the last person he could tell his story to. The only person on the 'outside' that would know who he truly was. "It is the Sohma Family Curse. Do you know the story of the zodiac?" he stopped, out of the corner of his eye he swore he saw the woman bounce. The action seemed so out of character for a _kunoichi_.

"You're the Cat!" she exclaimed so suddenly Nekai startled. "I've _always_ love the cat!" she bounced again. A smile flittered onto Nekai's face. She couldn't be that excited. He did decide amongst all this that she was too clever, and that he would have to try and keep from giving away anymore. "I nicked this cat mask because of you." she traced the edge of the mask with her finger.

"I'm not the cat, not exactly. I am possessed of his vengeful spirit. If I get hugged by the opposite sex, or if my body comes under extreme distress, I transform into what you saw earlier," he left out that as the cat he had two transformations. He only transformed in to his cat form when he was hugged. Maybe she would never find out about the cat's grotesque form. He doubted she would be such a fan of the cat if she saw his other form. Even if she was his only supporter in the world, even if he never saw her again; he wanted to know that one person out there was happy that the Cat existed.

"Does that mean there are twelve more like you? To complete the zodiac?"

"…" Damn she was too smart.

"So there are. They are all Sohmas, that's why they all live together in that gigantic complex, correct?"

"…" Damn it again.

"It really does explain a lot. Can't believe I was so stupid as not to suspect something was up with that family before. I live in a secluded village, and even _I_ know they are odd ducks."

She paused then snapped her fingers. Damn, she figured something else out.

"That must be why Haruki sneered at me when I lowered my mask."

"What?" It was more an automatic response then an actual question. "Never mind. I can't afford to play in the mud all day with you. I have a mission of my own."

"I still have a job to do. You need to go back. I have a record to keep, and a rival to show up," She reminded, she sounded almost as if she regretted the fact.

"I cannot go back right now, not while the murderess that killed my master is still free." Maybe he could plead with her.

"Murderess? He was killed by a woman?"

Nekai nodded. "Looked like a _ninj_-, I mean _kunoichi_, like you. Dressed in red. My master was already dead by the time I gotten to her, and she disappeared into the darkness," his knuckles whitened as he clenched his fists. The memory was so hazy, like a dream. It had been raining heavily that night. He had come upon his Master and his killer by accident, as he prowled the forest to hide his grotesque form. Lightening had lit the sky long enough to see the red of the woman's clothing, and the blood that was mixing into the mud from his master's cut throat.

"Smiling Fox," Hakuma said wispily. "The only other woman skilled enough to kill a master in the province is Smiling Fox. She is the rival I made mention of earlier," Now Nekai was excited. He had been wandering aimlessly for the past weeks, now he had a name. He had a direction.

"You know where I can find her don't you?"

"She isn't _shikyo-te_. She isn't even a true _kunoichi_. She is a free agent, inspired by stories of me the common folk told. She hides in the protection of the Dancing Ox teahouse. Uses the name Fumiko. Ask to see her dance, private audience. That will get you alone with her, and it wouldn't seem out of the ordinary. Be wary, she likes to use poisons."

She was telling Nekai everything he needed to know to kill her. He didn't trust her intentions. "You are telling me this to help me?"

"No, to help me. You're not the only one who wants to see that woman dead. Painfully so if it can be helped. That woman is trying to copy me, and giving me a bad name while doing so. Wears a stupid fox mask. A fox? Come on now. The fact that an idiot like that can do my job makes me twitch." There was unadulterated hatred in her voice. It was an emotion he was familiar with.

"Why haven't you killed her already?"

"She doesn't fight, she kills by deception; using her womanly wiles and poisons. She runs back to that teahouse when I confront her. The _shikyo-te_ bought my contract from that teahouse. I will not spill blood in my former home."

"You will let me go then?" He asked tentatively.

"For now, I'll be watching. When you have avenged your master, I will return for you. Resist if you will, it will make no difference in the end. Even if you are my beloved 'Cat', I still have a job to do."

He lowered his head a bit to adjust his shirt properly. He couldn't help but smile at the woman's sudden lack of conviction to her cause. When he looked up again, she was gone.

Or so he thought.

"Is there an elephant?" her voice came from behind him.

"Elephant? Why would there be an elephant?" he started to laugh, it was the silliest thing he'd ever heard.

"There is that one zodiac story, of how Rat brought the elephant to his knees. I'll take that as a no then . . . Sorry about that, I'm really leaving this time." She replied, and this time she was really gone.

**oxoxox**

"Rini!" called a grand looking woman from her desk. She wore spectacles on the end of her nose, she had been reading a piece of literature in front of her before the young girl had ran into the room and clambered under her ornate wooden table. Her hair was a swirling of brown and white strands, fixed into a messy bun with tendrils of hair dangling from it. Despite being a tall and a little on the large side, she was a lovely specimen. She was a Sohma after all, it was part and parcel with the curse. "You really need to stop barging in here to hide under my table, your room has a table you could hide under. What happened this time?"

"Fumiko was throwing things at me again. Said I wasn't showing her the proper respect. If she sees me again, she is going to teach me a lesson. She'll never come in here. So I'm safe, " the girl said, peeking out from under the table. Her black bangs fell over her left eye, the exposed right eye was wide in terror.

"She will do no such thing." Maruko stood from behind her desk, placing her glasses on the book she had been reading. She was obviously vexed, but the teahouse had been to quiet lately, trouble was about due. It was what happened when you ran a business that depended on a bunch of girls. Fumiko was by far the teahouse's bread winner. She was lovely, she could sing, she could dance. She knew how to hold a conversation, and keep a man's attention. What was more, she could get her clients to come see her regularly. Fumiko also had a temper that could flare out of control. What was worse, Fumiko knew that Maruko couldn't keep her establishment running without her. She used this fact mercilessly.

It got on Maruko's nerves, and she had a worse temper when she was pushed too far.

She slid the door open to Fumiko's room with a slam. Inside it looked as if the room had been tipped on its side. Possessions were everywhere. The lack of respect for the material goods the teahouse provided the woman didn't help Maruko's mood. At least nothing looked broken this time. Maruko glared to the woman responsible. Fumiko sneered back from beside the open window. "Care to explain yourself?" Maruko began flatly.

"I shouldn't have to, ask that girl of yours. She was in here touching my things again. I hate it when she touches my things." She said coldly. Her cold black eyes were visible in the sunlight through the window behind her. It shadowed her face, creating a startling image. The woman's black hair cascaded over her shoulder nearest the window.

"Those things do not belong to you, they belong to the teahouse," Maruko pointed out.

"But who earns the most? Who do we eat because of? Is it too much to ask that she stays out of my room and out of my things? You know how hard I work for the teahouse. You know how hard I've worked to get where I am." Maruko couldn't deny it, and she did have a point.

"Invaded privacy does not excuse your tantrum. Once more Fumiko, and you will play maid servant for a month. I don't care how the Dancing Ox suffers." She warned, staring Fumiko down.

She left the room, hopefully Fumiko would collect herself soon. Rini's face met Maruko at the bottom of the stairs. "You need to learn to leave her stuff alone. Next time I just might let her beat you. Do not think for a second that because you are Juunishi that I am going to bend rules for you."

"I know, but she is hiding something. I want to find out what it is." Rini piped up, before dropping her gaze to the floor. Maruko patted the girl on the head as she passed.

**oxoxox**

Haruki gazed upon the flower. It was a white bloom, the edges outlined with red. For a flutter of a butterfly's wings, he wished he had interest in gardening, or talent like Leiko had. Then he realized he'd never had the patience for such hobbies. He was keen on instant gratification activities, and thus he gravitated towards them.

He stiffened suddenly as he got the strange sensation that he was being watched. He placed his hand on the hilt of his katana and turned quickly. There was no one, or so he thought at first. Out of the corner of his eye he caught movement in the garden gazebo. He closed the distance between himself an the gazebo quickly, making no pause. Lingering in the darkened corner of the gazebo, hiding herself in shadow, was the woman he had seen not too long ago at the _Shikyo-te_ village. Her mask was gone, but it made little difference, the shadow made it difficult to make out anything other then the basic outline. She wore a simple kimono of blue and gray. She could almost be mistaken for a lady.

"I wondered how long it would take to get your attention. You are much less observant then the Cat," she said.

"Humph, he is a fool-" it was then that Haruki realized that the woman had tricked him. It was only punctuated by her laugh.

"How much more do you know? That Cat can never keep his mouth shut."

"Only a little. He didn't tell me much, I'm very smart. I figured out most of it for myself. I was rather disappointed by the fact there was no elephant. I've never seen one before. I've always liked that version of the story."

"So the _Shikyo-te_ woman is a zodiac scholar? An odd combination." Haruki couldn't help but smile. Not many people knew the version of the story with the elephant, personally it was Haruki's favorite. It made Rat out to be clever rather then just a liar.

"It is just a story that became close to my heart." She paused, even in the shadows he could see her expression change to doubt. "You are one of them aren't you? I have an inkling as to which. But if we both know what you are then there is no need to mention it, correct?"

Did she always speak so cryptically? Had Haruki not been an intelligent man, her verbose nature would have confused him. He was starting to like her more and more, this challenge of a woman. "The head of the family will have to be told that you know our secret."

"To what end? The _Shikyo-te_ are who you turn to when you want to silence a person. There really is no point. No solution can come from telling him. I promise to keep the secret if it helps, no one would believe me anyway."

She was trying to play his own intelligence against him. She was right, the information would only put Akiko under stress. With no heir to take his place, Haruki didn't want to chance anything happening to the Head of Family. He decided to with hold the information until he was asked, it was the best course of action available to him. "I'll keep it to myself for now. I cannot promise for how long."

"Good, but I hadn't come here to discuss trivial things like that. I only have a little time before I am needed elsewhere. I was so close to you, I wanted to see you again. So I can get to be something other then the fearless _kunoichi_ in front of you. I am a woman underneath all that." Her voice was low, playful even.

"I've noticed." Haruki smiled. "A bold one at that."

"I could not do my job if I were meek." She replied.

"True enough. Speaking of your job though, don't you have a mission you should be getting at? Not playing around in a garden with me?" he truly didn't mind it, but she was hired for a purpose.

"Nekai had some business to finish. Since his business benefits me, I've given him tonight to make his peace with his Master's killer. Besides it's not like I need to be concerned. He isn't the least bit dangerous. A house cat is hardly a demon by the way." She sounded so confident. She didn't know about the Cat's other form then. He didn't feel like ruining the surprise of it for her. She would find out, or she wouldn't. It didn't affect him in anyway.

Suddenly she looked past him, into the sky behind him. "I've stayed too long, I need to make sure my mark doesn't falter. He will be at the Dancing Ox teahouse tonight if that means anything to you. He should be in Sohma custody before the sunrises."

"What will he be doing at the teahouse?" Haruki asked, curious what Nekai would find there to avenge his fallen Master.

"Ridding the world of a nuisance."

**oxoxox**

"So you've come to experience my lavish teahouse have you?" Maruko asked, her smile extending ear to ear.

"Maruko?" Nekai was puzzled. "Thats right you own the Dancing Ox. I thought it sounded familiar. It's not as if those on the 'inside' purposely tell me anything though."

Maruko patted his head; she stood a head taller then him. "Enough of that. You were the one that stayed secluded with your Master. The only one that listens to what our animal says is that damn Haruki, lets his Rat make every decision there is. You will always be welcome here."

"I won't be 'outside' much longer. They sent a _shikyo-te_ after me. I think Akiko is preparing the room." He looked at Maruko with such distance in his eyes. She could tell he had already given up. "I'm here to see a woman called Fumiko. I was told to see her once before I go a way. One last thrill I guess."

While the Ox's spirit was cheering, while Maruko's animal celebrated at the thought of the Cat being locked away; Maruko herself felt a great weight of sorrow land on her chest. She had never felt for another what she felt now for Nekai.

"Of course." She said, ruffling his orange hair. She could give him that one sliver of kindness.

Even the Cat deserved the happiness a night at the Dancing Ox could bring.


	5. Smiling Fox

**Vocabulary**

Koto – Traditional Japanese string instrument

* * *

**Chapter 5: Smiling Fox**

The box slid easily out from under the dresser. She removed the cover, revealing the red silk garments. The top was elegant, embroidered with a complex design. It looked like a short kimono. The pants were wide legged with gold scales on the hem. She pulled the choker out of the box and placed it around her neck, with her finger she moved the gold bell to hear the sound. She moved the top a white fox mask stared back at her, the face painted in red. Fumiko traced the red lines with her finger.

Rini had been close to uncovering her hidden treasures this time. Fumiko feared that one day Rini's snooping would reveal her as Smiling Fox; everything she had would be in jeopardy if that happened. She certainly wouldn't be allowed to go on at the Dancing Ox. All her clients would abandon her, like Taka had when he learned of her secret.

Her eyes narrowed, she'd killed that man for fear he would betray her further. She should have known better then to think he would still love her if he knew what she truly was. She still wasn't proud of what she'd done. She had sent him a note, one she'd purposely stained with tears. She begged him to meet her one last time, under the cover of darkness and in the protection of the forest. He came, she knew he would, it was the type of man Taka had been. She suspected that even though he knew what she was, that he still loved her. Had Fumiko gone to meet him that night, another conclusion might have been reached. Unfortunately, it had been Smiling Fox that met him; she flew in the face of her feelings and chose to protect herself instead. Smiling Fox always chose herself.

It was odd how a mask and some red silk turned her into a different person. As Fumiko she never could have offered him the poisoned rice ball. Fumiko never could have sliced the man's throat as he fell prey to the poison he had so trustingly taken from her. But Smiling Fox could, and she had done so with pleasure.

Fumiko replaced the cover on the box, and gently pushed it back under the dresser.

"Fumiko," Maruko's voice cut through the silence. Fumiko jumped with a start, immediately standing to face her employer.

"Yes Maruko?" her voice was much sweeter then it had been earlier.

Maruko raised an eyebrow, but kept her comments to herself for the moment. It wasn't often Fumiko was in such a good mood. "We have a special customer tonight. I need you in top form. He is a member of my family, a Sohma. And wear that choker; it looks good on you Fumiko."

Her hand went to her neck, she'd forgotten she'd put it on. "Normal routine or Happy Ending?"

"Normal, he doesn't like being touched; an odd boy but dear to me. I want him to have the time of his life. Do not disappoint me."

"Give me a few moments to dress appropriately." She said, pulling open a drawer.

Maruko nodded, and backed out into the corridor, Fumiko didn't relax until she heard the woman going down the stairs. She sighed heavily. That had been yet again another close call. Tonight she would hide her box somewhere else, but first she had that client Maruko thought was special. She decided to wear her costume under her layers of kimonos. No one would know. After she was done with the special customer, she would hide her secret in a safer place.

Fumiko looked to the window as the low rumble of thunder sounded in the distance.

**oxoxox**

Rini carefully poured the tea. Nekai watched, amazed at the young woman's progress. It was hard to believe that only a short while ago Rini had been such a nervous creature she could barely talk. She had stuttered horribly, hardly able to get a few sentences out. Then when she did talk she did it so softly. Rabbits were nervous animals, and Nekai knew that was part of it. He also knew she had had a life that didn't help her situation. Nekai didn't know everything, but he did recall Rini's mother had died not too long after she was born. Her father blamed the loss of his wife on Rini, and didn't ever treat her well. He had taken another wife last year, and that was when Rini was sent to live with Maruko.

"You are going to fall in love with Fumiko as soon as you see her. Everyone does. She is stunning and she can sing so well and she . . ." Rini chattered on. Nekai could only smile back. His mind was on what he had come to the teahouse to do. He was trying to figure out a way to take the killing part outside, he didn't want to do it in the teahouse. He didn't want to cause more trouble then he already was to Maruko.

His gaze moved to the window, the thunder was getting closer. Nekai hoped that it would hold off until what he was here to do was done. Then what ever came next, he would accept. Even if it meant that room.

All thoughts ceased as he caught sight of Fumiko as she entered. Rini had been right, the woman was stunning. Pale skin and dark hair and features, she looked like a doll. She had a seductive way about her. Had he not been aware of what she was, Nekai could have easily been swept away in a wave of lust.

Rini started plucking strings on the koto, which she could play amazingly well. As she did this, Fumiko pulled a fan out of her sleeve. Had he been paying attention; he would have noticed one of the sleeves moved heavier then the other. But his mind wasn't on watching sleeves move. Fumiko danced with the grace of a crane and the beauty of a fluttering butterfly. Every movement was designed to entice a man, to touch on the edge of fantasies. Nekai was not immune, but it only made his hatred grow. Was this how she got close enough to kill his master?

Finally she stopped; with a motion of her hand she dismissed Rini from the room. The door slid shut behind the girl. Fumiko kneeled at the table next to Nekai, close enough for him to smell her sweet perfume. "I am very pleased you have come to see me," she was so polite he doubted for a moment that she could be Smiling Fox. "May I have your name?"

"Nekai." As soon as he said his name her eyes widened in surprise. She knew who he was. It hadn't been a simple murder, he realized. She had known master Taka. She had a close enough relationship with Taka to have been told about him. He moved quickly, grabbing her arm. "I know you are the one that killed my master, Smiling Fox." His voice was a low smoldering growl.

She immediately tried to pull away. He could tell by her expression that she was in a panic, a fact that soothed him and spurred him on. His need for revenge had overtaken every drop of logic; he didn't even realize that she wasn't screaming. It was as she was struggling that the fox mask fell out of her sleeve. "Tell me why?" he asked, another emotion welling up other then hate, hurt.

With her free hand she raked her long nails across his neck, drawing blood. The pain was enough to loosen his grip. She grabbed the mask and put it on, hiding her lovely face. "I told Taka my secret, about Smiling Fox." She untied her obi and let her kimonos drop to the floor, revealing the red silk costume Nekai remembered from that night. "He rejected me, I needed to protect myself," her voice had changed from meek and innocent to brazen and cold. "You plan on killing me don't you? One problem with that plan, have you ever tried to catch a fox?" she turned and ran straight through the rice paper wall. In an instant after, Nekai had done the same.

All the while the storm rumbled closer.

**oxoxox**

Outside the teahouse, Hakuma had made her self comfortable. She anticipated a long night; there were only so many ways out of the teahouse. Hakuma wasn't worried about catching the Cat on his way out, that would be the easy part.

What was really concerning her was if she would be able to go through with her mission. It was an awkward issue for her. She was a trained killer, more blood stained her hands then she even admitted to herself. She had convinced herself she was different then Smiling Fox. Hakuma never lied to those she killed, she even let them know she was coming. She never for a second preyed upon their trust or friendship, or made use of poison. That made her better right? She didn't expect it made her a good person, but she wasn't evil; just very ugly on the inside.

'Would Nekai smile at me if he knew how ugly I was?' she asked herself whimsically. She shook her head to clear the thoughts. Why did she suddenly care about what Nekai thought of her. There was something that naturally drew her to him, she couldn't place a finger on it. Was it because he was her beloved 'Cat'? Was it something else? She hadn't answers to give herself. She promised herself she'd not get caught up by Nekai, she had only spoken to him a few times, was that enough to change her life over?

She had put in place a plan that gave her a way out of capturing her 'Cat' herself. Going to see Haruki had been part of that plan. She had told him where Nekai was going to be, and she was sure he'd make use of the information she gave him. He would want the glory Nekai's capture would bring.

Her attention was brought again to the teahouse beneath her, out of the wall came Smiling Fox and Nekai after her. "That was an exit I hadn't been expecting," she snickered to herself. From the rooftop, Hakuma could see that Nekai had every intention of killing Smiling Fox in the street, a thought that gave Hakuma much joy. Nekai finally got a hold of Smiling Fox by her collar.

From seemingly no where Haruki came out of the dark and threw himself into Nekai. He was forced to release Smiling Fox to prevent himself from falling to the ground. Hakuma had been surprised by Haruki's appearance as much as anyone else. Had she been that caught up in watching Nekai that she hadn't noticed Haruki's approach? Or had he out smarted her? She would have to see him later on it.

"You have stood in my way for the last time you damn Rat!" Nekai said, his voice a roar of untamed fury.

Haruki replied, but it was too low for Hakuma to make out. Both men drew their weapons. The clank of metal rang out into the night, bringing the attention of everyone in the teahouse to those fighting outside. Maruko ushered them all quickly back inside, offering sake on the house. Haruki always seemed one step ahead of Nekai, even though he looked to be a weak opponent. Hakuma chalked it up to why Haruki was titled the best swordsman in the province.

Nekai was knocked to the ground, yet Haruki didn't stay his sword. Hakuma moved without thinking. Haruki meant to do Nekai harm, she could not allow that. A swirling of emotion was the only answer she could retrieve. She jumped down from the rooftop, between the fighting men. She dropped down and launched a sweep kick that brought Haruki to the ground as well. All this happened in a blink of an eye.

"Do not harm my mark!" she ordered. Haruki only blinked back at her with surprise. Smiling Fox had taken advantage of the distraction and had retreated into the darkness. Now her secret was out, Hakuma was sure she wouldn't see her in the province again. That was if Smiling Fox valued her life, she had no where to hide now.

The first raindrop landed, and rolled off Hakuma's nose. She took no notice, throwing a look over her shoulder to check on Nekai. She saw his contorting form change from the handsome man to the gruesome beast, the Cat's second transformation. The smell was worse then the sight. The odor that accompanied the form burned her eyes, and throat. She moved to the corner of the teahouse. Even vomiting didn't help. She hadn't been in control of her first reaction. Regaining her composure she made herself look back. He was still Nekai after all, the only difference between them was that his ugliness was on the outside.

She saw a hideous paw coming for her shoulder, to offer her comfort? Whatever the motive it was a motion that touched her deep down in that place where she was still human, where the woman lurked. The way he looked reminded her of how she felt when she contemplated her own secret ugliness. Even at his ugliest, Nekai cared enough about her that he had tried making contact with her. A connection was made in that moment that couldn't be undone.

Haruki pushed Nekai away, supposedly protecting Hakuma from the beast. "Don't you dare touch her. Don't even look at her," He yelled as the rain started to pour down upon them all. Haruki charged the beast.

Hakuma had only a few seconds to respond, it was time to share her secret with the Sohmas. She called upon the force deep with in. The power the _Shikyo-te_ had sought, the sole reason they bought her contract. The reason they had even trained a woman was the power that lay hidden inside her. The power washed over her in a wave of unyielding cold. Pain was the price of her gift, which is why she only used it when absolutely needed.

Between her fingers thin needles of ice formed. With a backhand motion she threw them at Haruki's hand, the sudden pain causing him to drop the weapon. The whole purpose of the needles was to cause pain, and get the attention of her enemy. They always melted before they did any serious damage. It worked, Haruki looked back at her, giving Nekai a chance to slip into the darkness. Hakuma shivered, the cold lingering. She was used to the discomfort and pushed onward.

Haruki turned and stared her down. It was a glare she knew meant she was in trouble. Hakuma wasn't about to stand there and get scolded. She had made her stand and she didn't know how to explain herself at the moment. A mist formed at her feet, it coiled around her and expanded to hide her escape. Coupled with the rain, she was sure Haruki would never be able to catch her.

Her feet moved of their own accord in the direction Nekai had gone. She didn't know what she was going to do when she found him, she didn't know if she could comfort him. She hoped that when she found him that he would be human again. He repulsed her, and she wouldn't lie to him about it. But something had happened to her since she met him. Something she couldn't explain.

She had already thought of a plan. She knew how she was going to help Nekai, and she would make enemies of the _Shikyo-te_ in the process. Since meeting Nekai she had been struggling with a realization. She didn't want to be the best _kunoichi_ any longer. Since meeting Nekai, she had only wanted to become a better woman. It was enough to change her life for.

**

* * *

What is going to happen next? Will Nekai get a happily ever after? Do you really think its going to be easy for him. Heck no! Please remember to review, The next chapter will be up Thursday!** **On another topic, I would like a Beta for this story if anyone could spare the time, please email me if you can! I have Fan Art for Fruits blossom, check out my Profile for a link!**


	6. Whispered Mercy

**I had a lot of fun writing this chapter! I hope you have fun reading it. Sorry it is up early, I hope no one minds. I can't stop myself from writing this fic. This is a story I really want to tell. I didn't get a beta for this chapter, so please excuse the typos. I'll fix them as I come across them.**

**I apologize for the length of the chapter, please tell me if should keep chapters this length or try and make them shorter.**

**Without further adieu . . .**

**

* * *

****Chapter 5:** Whispered Mercy 

"It was a good thing I offered the sake then. I can only think of one thing that would push Nekai to be so rash." Maruko said.

"His own foolishness," Haruki interjected.

Maruko narrowed her eyes. She had never harbored fondness for Haruki. Being in his company again only reminded her of why she could hardly stand him. "Nekai's master, Taka, was killed recently. You know that. It was Nekai that found the body. Can you imagine being that alone? The only person that truly cared for you killed in cold blood for no apparent reason. Nekai was seeking revenge."

"On a woman? That is hardly honorable," He replied.

"Not just any woman. You do need to get 'outside' more Haruki. That mask, those red garments you described. That could only have been the infamous Smiling Fox. The common folk tell stories about her deceptions and skill with poison. She was heavily feared. To think all this time that creature was my little Fumiko. I practically raised that girl." Maruko nearly sobbed at the end.

"So you think this Smiling Fox killed master Taka?"

"Do you honestly think there could be any other reason Nekai would want to do a person harm?"

"Never can tell, we are talking about the mangy 'Cat'," Haruki's tone was full of hatred.

Maruko slapped Haruki across the face. She wasn't able to contain her anger any longer. "That was beneath you Haruki. One would think that a man as intelligent as you would refrain from saying foolish things. Nekai is a good solid man. Even though we shun him and mistreat him. Even though deep down in our blood bonds we hate him; Nekai is still kind, thoughtful and is driven by his sense of duty to the family. He is going to go to that secluded prison without so much as a complaint because he thinks it is his purpose."

"He can't go free Maruko. Besides we will all feel better when he is locked away." He replied.

"Just because that is true doesn't make it right. It isn't right to profit on another's misery. I don't want to just survive anymore. There has to be more out there then what we have."

"That is more then any of us can hope for. You know that as well as I. Our bond is sinister, but we must accept and press forward." Haruki said.

"Someday I believe that we will be free of it. It may be many incarnations from now, but the last banquet will come. We will be free."

"Tell yourself whatever you need to. I choose not to dwell in delusions," he turned away from her. Maruko was too angry with the bastard to stop him. With Fumiko gone, Maruko had to find a way to save the Dancing Ox from financial ruin. Maruko was going to put the determination of the Ox to good use.

**oxoxox**

She had seen him there was no going back to before. Just as he found another person in the world that liked him because he was the 'Cat', his grotesque form had to assert itself. He had also lost any chance he had of gaining revenge on Smiling Fox. That had become the least important of his problems. He forced himself not to cry, yet emotions swirled fiercely within him. Each one was centered around that _kunoichi_, on that woman that wore a cat mask in honor of _him_.

Would she wear it still? Now that she knew what the 'Cat' really was, would she still love it so? The look of terror in her eyes as she saw him was burned into his memory. Had he expected her to react any differently? Nekai hadn't wanted her to see him like that at all. He had only planned on being a fleeting memory for her, that way there was nothing to ruin.

There had been that glimmer of hope. In the instant she moved, as she ran away from him, his heart sank. But then she stopped, she even looked back at him as he tried to reach out to her. He had wanted to show her that he wasn't a monster. He had wanted to show her that he was still in control; that he wouldn't hurt her.

Then the damn rat had interfered! Maybe Haruki had been right. Who would want him to touch them? Who would want to be stared at by a hideous beast?

"There you are. I've been searching all night for you," Nekai's eyes shifted immediately to meet the form that approached. It couldn't be . . . could it? Had she truly been searching for him? "Not too hard until the rain stopped mind you. I figured that was the trigger."

He shook his head as he smiled. "You are too smart for your own good, you do know that right?"

She shrugged, the mask hiding any facial expressions. She moved towards him and kneeled in front of him where he sat. "I could not be as accomplished as I am if I were stupid."

Nekai looked away from her. He didn't dare make eye contact with her, not after seeing the fear in those eyes the previous night. "How can you stand to be so close to me?"

"Simple, you don't smell of . . . whatever dreadful thing you smelled of last night," she attempted to make a joke out of it. "I didn't mean to do as I did last night. I was caught off guard."

"I don't blame you. I don't exactly like myself when I'm like that either. That ugliness is just the extra part of the curse the 'Cat' carries. I just accept it and move forward. You . . ." he trailed off, unsure of what to say to her.

"It is time you saw me for who I really am. I know about your ugliness, time to share mine," she pulled her mask off. For the first time Nekai saw her face. She was one of the most beautiful women he'd ever laid eyes upon. The only woman he could compare her with was Fumiko. "I've killed so many people Nekai. For many years I've convinced myself was I was better then Smiling Fox." She placed the mask on the ground beside her. Then she showed him her hands. "These hands have spilled more blood than I can recount. If you are expecting me to say that I am haunted by the faces of those I've killed, you are wrong. I hardly remember them. They all blur together into a single entity, my mark. My ugliness is that I don't regret a single killing. In fact I'm proud of it. There isn't a single drop of remorse in me for what I've done. It is that fact that haunts me. I'm not even human anymore, I'm exactly like Smiling Fox," tears flowed down her cheeks; she didn't sob or take a moment to weep. She just cried silently. Suffered without seeking comfort

Nekai was quiet. It wasn't his intention. He wanted to comfort her, to make her stop crying so. What did one tell a murderess that ached because she had no remorse for her deeds?

Hakuma spoke before he found words. "If you can accept that, if you can bide my ugliness; I believe I can help you with yours. I owe you that much. You are the one that convinced me I wanted to be human again, and not the chilling elemental the _Shikyo-te_ desire. There is a point in everyone's life when they have to decide what they want for themselves."

He hesitantly moved his hand, and awkwardly placed it on her shoulder. He immediately noticed how cold she was. He looked her in the eye, and was surprised by what he found there. Not an ounce of pity like he'd been expecting. They were filled with another emotion, a need even. She needed him to accept her, and he knew all to well what it was like to want that. "We will just have to accept each other the way we are, ugliness and all."

She nodded, shifting her gaze to the hand on her shoulder. He moved it, maybe she hadn't enjoyed being touched. "You were probably wondering why I was so cold to the touch," she said and smiled weakly at him.

"There you go, being smart again," he teased. "But while we are on the subject, I am curious."

"I am what the _Shikyo-te_ call an elemental; a being that is given the ability to use a specific element. Grandmaster is convinced that elementals are connected to the gods, or perhaps even spare vessels." She couldn't contain her laugh. "Wouldn't want a god to inhabit a regular human now would we?"

"And the element you control is . . ."

Her eyes narrowed. "If you haven't figured it out at this point in the game, I'm not going to tell you. It is a good thing I'm so smart, it appears as if I'm going to have to make up for you," a wry smile twisted her lips.

"Right . . . so what can you do?"

"Freeze things, pull moisture out of the air and form it into needles or throwing stars. Never more water in the air then that unless its raining. And don't even ask, I'm not going to show off for you. It is incredibly painful to manifest my abilities. Its already bad enough that I can't get warm as it is." she paused, uncomforable with the subject. "Enough about me already, I would have thought you'd be more interested in the help I was offering earlier."

"Fine, I'll bite. What do you have in mind? There isn't any known way to break a curse, I'm not even sure if it was meant to be a curse."

"No, no. Why go to the trouble of breaking a curse when you only need to suppress that inner beast of yours? Simple problem, simple solution. Some time ago I was hired to retrieve an artifact from a holy temple in China. The artifact was a set of beads, made from the bones of a long dead warrior priest. The person who hired me went missing, and the _Shikyo-te_ were never able to locate him. Grandmaster kept the beads for himself." She explained.

"And what will they do to me?" he asked.

"The message written on the box said: _There are those that are faint of heart and there are those that aren't. Keep the unholy beast from being freed, with a bracelet of holy bead._ Perhaps those last lines were literal?"

"But you'd have to steal it from the _Shikyo-te_. They don't seem the type of people that are going to just let you take it."

"I'll have to make that break sooner or later. I'll sneak in and sneak out, beads in hand. Then I'll disappear. If they don't catch me I can just pretend I was killed on my mission. I wouldn't be the first _shikyo-te_ operative never to return home." Hakuma said darkly.

Another listened to the conversation, beady eyes watched from a near by tree. He scampered across the branch and down the trunk. There was another rat that would appreciate what this one had learned.

**oxoxox**

Hakuma moved silently, the darkness hiding her. She wore a dark hood over her bright white hair to further guard against detection. She slid across the wall of the grandmaster's house. She reached the door, and opened it slowly. She allowed herself just enough room to slip though. She knew that the Grandmaster had a room in his house he dedicated to his ancestors. Because the beads had spiritual value, Hakuma guessed that the beads would be there. The only problem she could think of in pilfering the holy relic was that the Grandmaster's shrine was the room adjacent to his bedroom. She would have to be at her best to slip in and out.

Thankfully the Grandmaster lived in a one level house, Hakuma always dreaded stairs. She would always opt to climb onto a roof then to ascend stairs. She moved past the Grandmaster's bedroom. She could hear his snores through the thin walls. She pulled open the sliding door and entered into the Grandmaster's family shrine. Incense holders and statues decorated the room. An urn, with in the ashes of his ancestors, stood in an alcove of a dragon statue.

Then she found it, she saw the box she had been searching for. Luck seemed to be on her side. She moved cautiously towards the shelf, pulling the lid up. Her hand snaked into the box and she pulled out the red and black beads. She slipped them onto her wrist. It was the easiest way to carry them.

She turned and exited the way she came, as slowly as she did the first time. It wasn't until she moved past the Grandmaster's sleeping chamber. How long had the snoring ceased, she wondered. She could only press forward and hope her luck held.

Just as she was about to slip out of the house, a hand cupped over her mouth. A voice whispered into her ear. "You shall live to regret your betrayal. You are much to valuable to put to death." The world went black with a sharp pain.

Hakuma had failed.

**oxoxox**

"_You are finally ready. I've been waiting some time for you to be so," the voice was the sweetest sound to ever meet her ears, its volume barely above a whisper. Hakuma was being bombarded by brilliant light, she could seem white through her eyelids. When she tried to open them, she found she wasn't able. "Fear not. I mean you no harm. I've come to guide you to your destiny. While what you will do will have little meaning to the majority of the world, I can assure you that those you do help will be forever grateful for the benevolence._

"_Who are you?" Hakuma asked._

"_I am Mercy."_

**oxoxox**

He shook her awake. She jumped with a start, looking rather disorientated. She squinted at him before she spoke. "Haruki? What are you doing here? How did you know I was here?" After being captured, Hakuma had been locked away in a stone shed with no windows. The only light that entered the room came from underneath the door.

"My spies are everywhere." He pointed to a hole in the earth not to far from the two of them. "The walls didn't go much below ground level thankfully." From the hole came a little brown rat, who squeaked before it darted back into the hole. "She says its clear for now. I think the _Shikyo-te_ are a bit overconfident leaving you unguarded like this."

"They weren't expecting I had a rescue party on the way." Haruki thought he saw her smiled, though in the dim light it was hard to tell. "Your curse keeps getting weirder and weirder. Why are you helping me after I distracted you from capturing Nekai?"

"I really didn't care if he escaped at that point," he felt his cheeks burn, he was thankful the darkness was there to hide his embarrassment. "My only intention was to protect you," he didn't wait for an answer, instead he lead the way through the escape hole. It was a tight squeeze for him; it wouldn't be so tight for Hakuma he gauged. He was slightly bigger then she was.

On the other side she put an arm in front of him as he moved away from the village. "I came here for something special. I need to go get it, again. There is someone depending on me."

"No need," Haruki was happy to report. He offered her his slim wrist. Hanging off it was a bracelet of black and red beads. He slipped it off and placed the artifact in her hand.

"Thank-you," she said softly.

Haruki lead and Hakuma followed, retreating from the _Shikyo-te_. She held the beads close to her, and wondered why Mercy had taken the time to whisper to her. Had it even been real, and if it had what was that destiny she spoke of?

**oxoxox**

Nekai had been pacing for hours. He always paced when he was worried, when he wasn't sure of what to do. Hakuma had been gone for longer then she had said she should be. Had she run into trouble? The thought sickened him. If she were hurt or killed because of his curse he'd never forgive himself for letting her go.

The possibility of Hakuma being dead struck him harder then he had expected. Had he really come to care about her so quickly?

She had been adamant that he not follow her, no matter what happened. But could he stay idle when she was in possible need of a rescue? "You aren't going to like what I'm about to do. But some how I think you'll forgive me." He mused to himself, deciding that he would go after her.

Just as he decided this, he heard two voices. The first was clearly the witty banter of Hakuma. The second was a soft masculine voice. It couldn't be!

"How can I ever repay you Haruki? I was informed that you never do anything without a motive," she teased him playfully.

"I'm sure I'll think of a way. Perhaps I could persuade you to stay close to me?" he offered just as playfully. It was beginning to make Nekai jealous. It wasn't a feeling he was used to, which irritated him further.

"I'm sure you'd love that. Nekai!" she ran to meet him as she caught glimpse of him, holding out her hand. In it the beads she had promised him. Nekai spared a glance for Haruki.

"What happened? You took so long, I was beginning to get worried," he queried, never minding the beads for the moment.

"She was captured, stupid cat. Didn't dawn on you to maybe check after her well being when she didn't return?" Haruki's voice always made Nekai angry, having him talk to him like that was worse.

"If Haruki hadn't come, I'd never have retrieved these beads. You have Haruki to thank as much as me. He was actually one to acquire them the second time," she finished.

Nekai slipped the beads on his wrist grudgingly. It couldn't get much worse. He owed the 'Rat' for whatever relief the beads provided him. And once again the 'Rat' was taking something from him. There wasn't any use fighting it. Haruki would win. The 'Cat' could never win against the 'Rat'.

* * *

**I would like to thank the few fans I have out there, knowing I have readers is enough to inspire me onward. I hope you continue to enjoy Fruits Blossom. I'm off to outline the next chapter, I know we'll all enjoy it!**


	7. Sohma House

**Vocabulary:  
**Nukenin - Rogue ninja, traitor to their clan.  
Aibyouka - Cat Lover  
Koneko - Kitten

* * *

**Chapter 6: Sohma House**

They were talking about her now. Hakuma could feel it. Haruki wouldn't have anything else to talk to the Head of the Family about. She wondered what Akiko was like, would he be anything like her Grandmaster, a fearsome brute that could break a man in half? She had been instructed to stay outside the main gate into the Sohma complex until she was called upon. It was there she knelt. She had changed out of her costume, and into the plain blue and gray kimono that she wore when attempting to blend in with the populace. Even with her white hair she drew little attention here. Those who passed by whispered that she must me a Sohma, but little more.

As she sat there, the smells of cooking food tantalized her. She gauged it was nearing dinner time. However she could only reflect on the overwhelming feeling of fear that was brewing within her. She had been a stranger to the feeling for so long it was hard to identify for a while. She hadn't felt like this since she was ripped from her mother's side. Hakuma remembered that moment in her life with surprising clarity. She remembered the feel of her mother's hair, the scent of burning incense. Her mother had still been warm, even though her soul had departed for the next life long before.

She had begged her father to let her stay by her side a little longer, her grief making her bold enough to request kindness from a man that had never shown her any such mercy before. She had been the twin of a brother, she knew. Her brother had been weak, and she strong. It wasn't her fault she had lived where her brother had died. That didn't stop her father from resenting her. With his wife gone, he had plans for his daughter.

That night was blurry to her after he tore her from her mother's corpse. Her life had changed so rapidly it was hard to believe that she had ever been innocent of the ways of the world, that she one time had a person in the world that loved her. Was it the realization that she was alone that made her cling to her mother so? It had been her mother that told her the stories about the zodiac. It had been Hakuma's favorite story. Like her mother, her favorite character in the story was the poor forgotten cat. It hadn't been his fault the rat lied to him, or that the rat pushed him off the Ox's back in the alternative version of the story. She had found a kinship with the Cat as a child. So much so she soon began telling her mother stories about Cat. In each story the unwanted Cat became wanted by a girl who lived in a house with her mother and her father that wished he had a son instead of a daughter. When her mother became ill, she continued to tell her mother the stories. She had just finished one when her mother slipped away.

Her father brought her to the Dancing Ox teahouse, where the proprietress of the establishment bought her; thus taking her under contract to work and live at the teahouse. For the first months she struggled with her thoughts, her anger at her situation. How could a father sell his daughter? Weren't fathers supposed to love their daughters too? The thoughts eventually faded, Maruko and the other girls at the Teahouse soon became her family. She thought she would be there forever, it was a pleasant change to become wanted.

Forever was never to be. It wasn't a year after she came to the teahouse that the _Shikyo-te_ came and bought her contract from the teahouse. She had always wondered if Maruko thought that the girl's future would be something other then it turned out to be. Had she known she was sending her 'Aibyouka' to become a _kunoichi_? Had the woman even cared?

It wasn't until she had become older that she came to be grateful for her father's actions. He had probably saved her from a life of squalor and hunger. She fully believed that the man had only been thinking about himself when he sold her that night, she had been to scarred by the man to entertain the thought that his intentions had been in her best interest.

This time her fear wasn't directed at herself alone. She feared for the men that had become so close to her in such a short time. The _Shikyo-te_ would have labeled her a _Nukenin_, as soon as they discovered her gone. Her former clan mates would be sent after her, with instructions to bring her back dead or alive. She would be hunted to the ends of the Earth, and those associated with her would be at risk as well. The attempts on her life would start soon. The one action that might protect the young Sohma men was for her to disappear.

She found her desire to be selfish out weighing her desire to protect. For the first time since she was a child, Hakuma had people in the world that cared for her. She didn't want to wake from this moment. Even if it only lasted for a little while, Hakuma wanted to hang on to this dream, the _Shikyo-te_ would come to shatter it all too soon.

**oxoxox**

"Of course you are welcome to stay here, I told you that before. I'm not happy about what you did, but I understand." Maruko said in a soft tone. He always looked so sullen it pulled on the woman's heart strings. She supposed he had a right to look like that with all the things that had happened to him lately. "You should probably be grateful you were prevented from taking that woman's life. Taka was not one to advocate revenge, he wouldn't have been proud of your actions. And you'd have to live with the blood on your hands for the rest of your life."

"You are right. Doesn't make it hurt any less though." Nekai replied, his eyes never meeting hers.

"Nothing but time will make it hurt any less. You should know that, you've already lost so much, "she made the effort to try and comfort him. If anyone knew about loss though, it was Nekai. He had lost his parents in a fire when he was nine, he had barely survived himself. The situation had caused him to transform into his second form, the strength in that second form was what he owed his life to. The fire had not been Nekai's fault, but he was blamed all the same. It had been the Curse of the Cat, many whispered. Only Master Taka had dared to take the child in after that. Master Taka was the son of the previous Cat, and had an instant connection with Nekai.

"At least this time I found strength. In an unexpected place, I met a woman. She learned of my Curse, she learned what I was. She was so happy to discover the Cat existed. She loved the Cat before she'd even met me." Maruko caught the flicker of hope in his voice. It wasn't a quality she was used to hearing from him.

"A woman?" Maruko grinned. "You might be inexperienced in the game of love, but you have me to help you. Together we won't-"

"It's no use. Haruki has her attention now," He interjected.

"Ah, so she is the _Shikyo-te_ that helped you get those pretty new beads you showed me earlier then? You didn't mention it was a woman. I wonder if she is the girl Akiko forced me to sell nine years back. It tore my soul out to do it, poor child used to tell stories to the customers about a girl and the Cat from the Zodiac. It was cute, I always suspected the girl in the stories was herself. When I asked her about them once, she told me they couldn't be about her; she didn't have a cat." Maruko laughed, remembering the serious expression on the girl's face when she told her that. "Then out of the blue Akiko gave me orders to sell her contract. Never knew what happened to my poor Aibyouka, called her that because she was so fond of cats. Didn't help her given name was Koneko, it was the name the father gave me at any rate. It was after I sold her contract that I bought Fumiko's." She sighed, "Can't any of my girls be normal."

Nekai seemed to absorb the information readily. Maruko gauged it was probably a difficult concept for him to grasp, that some one could love the Cat so, and by proxy him. "She did mention that she used to live at the Dancing Ox. It was why she didn't come after Smiling Fox herself."

"I had always hoped to introduce her to you, but you had enough to keep you occupied" It had been the same year as the fire, so Maruko had let him be. "She was gone after you were ready to meet anyone new." It was then that Maruko began to understand what he was getting at before. "You aren't just going to give up are you? Going to let Haruki have his way with her like one of the gullible maid girls up at the Main House? You know as well as I do how promiscuous he is."

"Hakuma isn't gullible." He defended her.

"How much experience do you honestly think a _kunoichi_ gets in a secluded village? She is going to have come from a very sheltered environment, everything she knows has been told to her and skewed."

"It still doesn't matter, I could never compete with Haruki. He's the Rat."

"You never see a cat dangling from a rat's mouth do you? In the end a cat only has to win once, Haruki can't keep winning forever. Are you going to give up the one person in the world that loves what you are? She could be the one person in the world that can make you truly happy? Would you give that up without a fight?"

"I don't know," he said pushing himself up from the table. Maruko shook her head, hoping desperately that he would choose happiness.

**oxoxox**

Hakuma bowed low, like she probably did when she was in her Grandmaster's presence, or so Akiko wagered. He had been taken by surprise when Haruki had come to him with a request. Haruki wasn't the type to ask for anything, he was content with what he was given. Akiko was considering letting Haruki have his request, if only to keep his house maids from growing large with his seed. It would also distract his close companion from the issue of Akiko producing an heir. Akiko enjoyed his life, and wanted to continue enjoying it. He wanted to continue waking up next to his wife, and seeing her smile. An heir would mean his death, he knew it. It was how his legacy would be passed.

"Do you know why I was named Akiko?" he started, and watched the woman pull herself from the bent over position to a kneeling one. She was a striking woman, he could see why Haruki would be taken by her.

"I do not Akiko-sama." She answered, her voice was respectful. It was a notch lower then the reverence he was used to receiving, but he forgave her. She had yet to learn of his importance.

"My father before me carried the name Aki, autumn. Both he and I were born sickly, born to die young. You see, the Heads of the Family are born into the autumn of their lives, where others are born into their spring. I am but twenty-nine, and I have outlived my father by four years." He paused to observe her expression, and was surprised it didn't flicker. She didn't look at him with pity, a fact he was grateful for. He was weary of pity. "It is the price of being God."

Her eyes widened. "From the story." She stated.

"Very good. The Juunishi exist to be near me. We are bonded, it is something you could not understand; so I'm not even going to try and explain. Just know that none of them can ever go against my wishes, they will always choose me. As I will always choose them, I love them all. I want most for my Zodiac to be happy. That is the only reason I am considering Haruki's request. You make him happy. I need something from you however."

"What can I provide you, Akiko-sama?"

"I will allow you to live Inside with my Juunishi, if you lend me your strengths when you are called upon. You will serve me the same way the _Shikyo-te_ have in the past. You will also be responsible for teaching martial arts and swordsmanship to those in the family that want to learn, taking the place of our departed Master Taka. As an added bonus I will ensure that the _Shikyo-te_ do not come looking for you. For that I need something from you to prove your own demise. Your hair would do, a long braid of it. With my backing and that evidence, they will believe you are dead." Akiko pulled a short blade, a _wakizashi_, from his sleeve and slid it across the floor to her.

She pulled her hair over her shoulder, braiding the long strands. She tore pieces from her kimono to tie the ends. She carefully picked up the blade, pulling the weapon from its sheath. "I agree to silence those that learn of the Sohma secret, and to teach those that want to learn swordsmanship and martial arts. Would that be all I'm responsible for?" Akiko nodded. She pulled the blade through her hair, carefully. When she was done she threw the severed braid towards Akiko. He looked at it, it touched his knee where he knelt.

"You are dismissed. I will send someone to you to take you to yours accommodations. I suggest you go thank the man that convinced me to accept you." Akiko told her.

"I shall go see Haruki immediately, Akiko-sama."

**oxoxox**

Living in a real house was a change for Hakuma, and living in it by herself was even more of one. In the week following her meeting with Akiko, she had been getting acquainted with her new surroundings. Haruki had taken the time to help her with the transition. There were only a few moments in the day where Haruki was somewhere else but by her side. Now was one of those times. She was grateful towards Haruki, but she was starting to miss Nekai. She hadn't seen him since they parted ways on the way to Sohma House. She wondered if there was a reason he hadn't come to see her. Where could he be if not Inside?

She smiled, finally knowing what the terms Inside and Outside meant. The Zodiac lived inside, and while she hadn't met any of the other Juunishi yet, she was hoping to poke around soon for them. She was curious as to whether they were anything like Nekai or Haruki.

Hakuma looked up and caught a small face peeking at her from behind a building, a small face with golden hair. Not simply blonde, but metallic gold. The face quickly disappeared behind the building, Hakuma got up to follow. "Wait, I'm not going to hurt you." She called, rounding the corner of the building. She saw three people, whom she assumed had been chatting, were all looking in one direction; the one opposite of Hakuma. It was the way her mystery person had gone, so she continued on in hopes of locating them.

From amongst the group, a well built man with bright red hair called to her. "You'll never catch Kaida. She doesn't come out of the Main House very often. Must have come to see the stranger Haruki brought home," He smiled widely, were all the Sohmas so handsome? "We've all been curious."

Hakuma bowed to him formally, introducing herself. "I am Hakuma."

"I am Sorano Sohma." He said, falling into a similar more relaxed bow. "These two lovely ladies are Nozomi and Ami Sohma." The first woman he introduced as a very thin woman, with dark gray hair that she wore down. The second was a cute young woman that wore her black hair in ponytails on either side of her head.

"Are any of you Juunishi?" Hakuma asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"All of us are in fact." Nozomi answered, her voice was low and husky. "I am possessed of the Snake."

"Dog for me," Ami said. She moved closer to Hakuma, yet Hakuma didn't turn her attention away from Sorano as he talked.

"Take a guess," he said, putting his hands on his hips and puffing out his chest. He turned his head to the side so his profile was visible. Ami reached out and pushed Hakuma towards Sorano. When their chests bumped, the man disappeared in a poof of smoke; revealing a white chicken.

Ami laughed uncontrollably. "It's going to be fun having you around," she said to Hakuma in a whisper.

"Could you be the Rooster, maybe?" Hakuma asked. She stepped back from the bird. She couldn't help the wry smirk that appeared on her face.

"I don't think it counts at this point." The rooster sulked.

"Why don't you honor us with a visit. I'm not needed at the moment," Nozomi offered, later she would reveal that she was the Sohma Family doctor.

"I would be grateful for the chance to get to know you all." Hakuma replied.

"Sorano can join us once he is a mammal again." Ami teased. She pulled Hakuma by her sleeve, leading her to another house on the Inside.

Yes, Hakuma was going to like living with the Sohmas. She could tell already.

**oxoxox**

Hakuma took a long swig from the skin Sorano had given her. The other women had long since gone to bed, they hadn't lasted long after the 'super sake' was brought out. Hakuma hadn't ever had anything like it before, and even Sorano was impressed with her fortitude. Hakuma was enjoying the way it made her feel. For the last hour or so, it had only been Sorano and herself drinking and talking.

"Ha-chan, where have you been all my life," Sorano said, becoming more loving the more drinks he consumed. She was matching him drink for drink so far. It was a feat he'd remarked on, saying only Torasuke could match him. After which he muttered something about him not being allowed to drink anymore, and something else about a wife.

"The Cat dragged me in," in her impaired state, Hakuma thought she was being hilarious. Sorano laughed, in his impaired state he must've thought the same.

"Did he get you to pity him? Tell you how badly the Sohmas treat him?" he asked.

"No, I've always loved the Cat from the story. I couldn't believe he was real, I'd finally found my Cat! I hadn't been happy in a long time, then Nekai came along." Hakuma became more talkative with the more drinks she consumed. "Every Sohma I meet only increases that happiness."

"It only a matter of time . . ." Sorano said darkly.

"Why do the Sohma's hate the Cat? He doesn't seem bad to me."

"It's hard to explain, its something in our core that won't let us accept him. Part of our bond. It isn't a conscious choice to hate him, but all the Zodiac do. Most of us can manage to treat him like a person. It isn't his fault he is the Cat any more then it is mine I'm the Rooster. Akiko-sama doesn't, never uses his name. What ever Akiko does, Haruki copies. It is hard to tell where one ends and the other begins with those two." Sorano explained as best he could. "Poor Maruko has even taken him in, even with her business on the edge of ruin. She is going to lose her teahouse if she doesn't find another Fumiko soon."

"Maruko? As in the Dancing Ox Maruko?"

"One in the same, more so then meets the eye. She is Juunishi as well."

At this, Hakuma laughed. All her life Sohmas had made her happy, perhaps that was the destiny Mercy has whispered about. Maybe she was meant to be with the Sohmas. What ever her destiny was, she made a promise to herself. She would go see Nekai tomorrow.

The girl had finally found Cat, and she wasn't going to let him go unwanted any longer.

**oxoxox**

Haruki gave Rini thanks as she left him outside Nekai's room. He slid open the door, and spotted the orange haired young man through the window. He was laying lazily on the roof. Haruki closed the distance between himself and the window, and leaned on the sill. "Hakuma is living Inside now." He addressed him.

Nekai jumped up, the unexpected voice catching him off guard. "I know that!"

"I commend you on your selflessness. Not coming to see her has been a good action on your part. I didn't think you capable of such forethought. I'm starting to find respect for you," his voice told other wise. "With you going away soon, it wouldn't be fair of you to draw her close, take advantage of her love of a fictional story, and then leave her alone. It would only cause her pain. Seeing you properly isolated from respectable people would hurt her, she wouldn't understand. You are her 'Cat' after all. Do you want her heart to break, the pain of such is torture I hear."

Nekai looked away, he was obviously thinking something he was keeping to himself. He remained silent.

"I just came by as a favor to Hakuma. She wanted to come to see you herself, but Sorano kept her up drinking last night. She didn't know what a hangover was until this morning. _Shikyo-te_ do not drink." Haruki grinned. "She's been very sheltered, and will need guidance in the real world."

"Good thing she has an expert like you to teach her, huh Haruki?" Maruko said from the doorway behind him. "Since when did Sohma House become the real world?" she shook her head. "I knew you wouldn't be here doing any good. You'd best leave before I throw you out." He could tell that Maruko was very serious. She was a big enough woman to back her threat.

Haruki looked back to Nekai, leaving him with something to linger on. "You should continue to put her interests ahead of your own. Prove you have a shred of honor." Haruki turned around gracefully, bowing to Maruko respectfully. She walked past her. While he didn't look back, he could feel her eyes on the back of his head. There was no reason to push his luck. He had accomplished what he had set out to do.

Hopefully the Cat would listen to reason.

**oxoxox**

Nekai couldn't sleep that night. Thoughts battled in his mind. What he wanted and what was best for Hakuma opposed each other. Was Haruki right? Should he just let her go? Or was Maruko right? Should he fight for her? One thought stood out amongst the chaos. "I want her to be happy." He murmured to himself, light peeking into his open window.

He couldn't imagine her being happy with him for very long. Perhaps there was something Haruki could provide her that he couldn't. Haruki could offer her good standing socially, and security. Haruki could offer her everything that a woman could want, everything that Nekai could not.

What exactly could Nekai offer her at all if they became close? Could he guarantee her anything besides pain? Nothing but a broken heart waited for her, she would be devastated to learn what fate awaited him. She would ache as it was simply because it was happening to the Cat from the story.

This wasn't a story, this was real life. He knew she would fall for him, it was only a matter of time. She already adored him for what he was. He wasn't oblivious to her admiration of him. It was something that warmed him when he thought about it. She had spent her whole life caring for his welfare, she didn't even know he existed and she had devoted herself so.

She could easily fall for Haruki, he thought. It pained him to think about her with Haruki, but the rat had been right. He needed to think about what was best for Hakuma.

Nekai forced himself up, and pulled his clothes on. He walked out of his room and down the stairs. His destination was the Dancing Ox's back lot, it was fenced off from the street. From a stump he pulled an ax. He pulled off his shirt and started chopping wood. After the first few pieces, he could feel his frustration dissipate. By the time all the wood had been chopped, sweat poured down his face and body, making his skin glisten. He was also feeling more centered, set for what he had to do. He hadn't had such a workout since he was training under Master Taka. With the swings of the ax, he had let everything go; including his fantasies of being with Hakuma.

He planned on staying away from her, let the other Sohmas on the Inside comfort her and befriend her. Let Haruki become her lover. Perhaps then she wouldn't notice that he was gone, locked away from respectable people. He would be only a fleeting memory to her, not enough to cause her pain.

"I was told I could find you here. Maruko told me I'd like what I saw." His heart skipped a beat. Already she was here to test his strength. He wouldn't be weak here, he couldn't. It was the only way she would get what she deserved. Did she know what she did to him? "You do look good sweaty, Nekai." This she said low, playful. She laughed at the end, it was an awkward sound from her. It was always like that, like she hadn't used it much in her life.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, keeping his voice emotionless. He had a duty to her, to protect her; even from himself.

"Came to tell you I'll be working at the Dancing Ox, Maruko seemed to think the arrangement would make you happy."

"I don't know about that," he turned, catching the first glimpse of her since she went with Haruki to Sohma House. "What happened to you, why did you go and hack your hair off?"

"It was a price I had to pay to start my new life . . . my life with you." Her awkwardness came across clearly as she laid herself vulnerable to him. She had so much trust in him. He wanted to swept her up, comfort her. Tell her that he wanted nothing more then to get to know her better, to live a life with her.

He looked away, so he wouldn't have to see her reaction to what he said next. "That was a silly thing to do," his voice cold, unfeeling. It hurt him to say it, but it was for her own good. He pushed past her, picking up some pieces of wood to stack in the pile behind her. "What gave you the idea I wanted a life with you." He walked into the teahouse. He couldn't be there if she cried, or even if she just withdrew into herself. He couldn't trust himself to be strong then.

He had to be strong now. He needed the only person he gave a damn about to have some hope of happiness. He couldn't bear her worrying for him when he was locked away.

* * *

**This chapter took a while to get right, there was so much I wanted to cover, and I couldn't get it any shorter, apologies. I hope you enjoyed the insight. I wanted to show what it was like in our characters' minds. Next Chapter is going to be the New Year's Banquet, if you want the next chapter make sure you review and tell me you are enjoying the story. I'll send an e-cookie to everyone that reviews! This was the hardest chapter so far! Who is rooting for Nekai? Any Haruki Fans? Any questions? Thank-you for reading! I truely love this story.**


End file.
